


[Podfic] Untitled [feelings]

by lalaietha, sisi_rambles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author has none. I’d say something like Mai and Zuko circle around discussing feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled [feelings]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19765) by lalaietha. 



Length: 00:02:26

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Untitled%20%5bfeelings%5d.mp3) (2.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Untitled%20%5bfeelings%5d.m4b) (1.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
